Harvest Moon 64: The Simple Life
by ShizukaSelphie
Summary: Mike is a lonely farmer in Flower Bud Village when the news network FERRET calls about doing a reality show on his farm. Can Mike deal with two snobby rich girls living with him? Read and review!


I don't know if other people have written stories like this yet, but I just had to! It's kind of stupid, but I really wanted to try writing this story. Basically it's my take on what The Simple Life would have been like if taken place in Flower Bud Village. I never watched the show except for the last episode, so please don't flame me for not going along with what happened in the show. Anyway, if your wondering where I got the name "Kyoto DaysInn" from, here's the answer: I once saw the True Hollywood story on the Hilton sisters, and it said that Paris's parents thought Paris was the most beautiful city in the world, so that's why they named their daughter after it. Well, I've been to Japan and I have to say that Kyoto is the most beautiful city in the world in my POV, so my character will be named that instead :P. That's enough of me. Enjoy the story! I will update as often but I can't promise anything. R&R! -ShizukaSelphie  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kyoto, Lola, and FERRET, but everything else belongs to their respective companies.  
  
HM64: The Simple Life  
  
TV cameras were crawling all over Flower Bud Village. It was the most excitement the town had ever seen (well, except maybe for the cow festival!), and everyone was trying to get in on the action.  
  
Meanwhile, Mike toiled away watering his tomatoes. Despite the fact that they were going to start filming today, he still had to do his farmwork before heading off to the village (the Shipper hadn't offered to water his crops today; Mike had left the bar last night to him muttering something about "... May Issue of FHM... Kyoto DaysInn..."). Today was the big day: he was finally going to meet the two girls who would be staying with him for a month.  
  
He had gotten himself into this mess by way of the mayor. One morning when he left the house as always, the mayor was waiting expectantly by the mailbox (in fact, everyone who came to see him did that; Mike often wondered if there was something in the village's water). "Mike!" the mayor gleefully approached him.  
  
Before Mike could answer, the mayor continued. "The FERRET channel gave me a call last night. You probably got it when you lived in the city, but it's just the static channel here. Anyway, they want to do a TV show. Here! On your farm!"  
  
"What??" Mike jumped a little, almost dropping his knapsack.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know it comes as a big surprise. But think of what this'll do for the village! It'll put us on the map! Crop prices will increase and everyone will want a piece of the pie. I've read up on the girls they want to do the show on. Seems this Kyoto DaysInn is pretty popular with people, and the other girl, Lola Jimmy, is pretty wealthy herself. Did you know that Kyoto is the heiress of a hotel fortune? Think of it, Mike! Maybe she'll convince the company to build a Days Inn here if she likes it and the show goes well!"  
  
Mike tried taking all this in. Rich girls, staying with him on his lonely little farm. Mike wasn't a pervert, but he did have a lot of time to think to himself while doing his daily chores. Yes, he knew who Kyoto DaysInn was. She hadn't been very popular when he still lived in the city with his family, but she was still in the tabloids now and then, dancing on tables with her sister Lilly. He was never into that kind of stuff, it was more his sister's area of expertise, but he still knew who she was. He thought she was pretty hot, but nothing like the girls in Flower Bud Village, who were all wholesome and sweet (which attracted Mike even more). He tried to imagine Kyoto trying to bake cakes with Elli or watering flowers with Popuri. It made him smile. "Okay," he responded to the mayor. "I'll do it, if it will help the village."  
  
(Mike did anything to help the village. Whenever he did so, he was given something special, like a picture for his photo album.)  
  
"Great!" the mayor said gleefully. "I'll call FERRET right away!"  
  
With that, the mayor left. As soon as he disappeared, Elli appeared. "Mike," she said.  
  
"Good morning, Elli."  
  
"Have you heard about the TV show?"  
  
"Yeah. The mayor just told me. I said I would do it."  
  
"What??? Are you serious? Don't you already have too much work to do?"  
  
"Yes, but it will help the village. That's what my grandpa would have wanted."  
  
"Oh, well, I see. Okay, see you around!" With that, Elli left his farm. Mike waited for a second before moving towards his recently seeded tomatoes and corn. When he saw no one else was coming, he started his daily work. 'A TV show? On my farm? I wonder what it's going to be about, exactly...?' he wondered. Little did he know then *exactly* how it would turn out.  
  
A few days after the Mayor had approached him, FERRET called Mike. The show was to be called 'The Simple Life', and the basis was that two pampered rich girls, Kyoto and Lola, were going to have to suffer through living on a farm for a whole month without the luxuries of their daily lives. Mike couldn't believe that someone else was actually going to stay in his house. Thankfully he had recently built the bathroom and kitchen, or else the girls would really suffer. But he was worried about how this would affect his relationship with Elli, who was turning out to be his girlfriend around the village. She was already distancing himself a little from him over the whole 'other girls' thing, and the only thing that kept them talking really was when he gave her eggs each day for her cakes.  
  
Now the day was here, when Kyoto and Lola would be arriving. Elli had approached Mike earlier that morning, asking him if he was sure he was ready for this and helping him by making sure everything around the house was clean. That's what Mike liked best about Elli, is her ability to take care of the house and be a good cook. Being married out here on Harvest Moon Island was based around things like that. The other girls were too involved in other things, like flowers or alcohol or animals or books. Mike hoped that Elli wouldn't end up hating him over this TV show, because he planned on asking her to marry him in the fall once it was over.  
  
Mike pondered what would happen over the next month as he put his watering can away and took flowers out of his knapsack. He was ready to go meet Kyoto and Lola and find out once and for all if he could handle two spoiled females on his farm.  
  
***Next chapter up as soon as I can write it! Reviews will also help! ;) 


End file.
